Perishable products (e.g., meats, cheeses, fruits, medications, etc.) are generally packaged at a processing facility prior to shipment to retail outlets and/or consumers. Exposure of perishable products to ambient air (e.g., an oxygen-nitrogen atmosphere) results in spoilage. Thus, to extend the shelf lives of perishable products, conventional packages confine perishable products in atmospheres that inhibit the growth of pathogens. For example, a conventional package includes two impermeable membranes that form a hermetic seal around a product. Such a package can also seal in a gas or gas mixture other than ambient air that extends the shelf life of the product more than a vacuumed package. The gas or gas mixture can be inserted into the package using gas flushing methods, e.g., modified atmosphere packaging (“MAP”) and controlled atmosphere packaging (“CAP”). MAP modifies the internal atmosphere of a package by injecting a desired gas mixture (e.g., nitrogen, carbon dioxide, etc.), whereas CAP controls a defined mix of gases with an external apparatus or internal chemical reactions.
More recently, processing facilities have implemented high pressure pasteurization (“HPP”) methods to package and preserve some perishable products. Conventional HPP methods include placing a package in an enclosure (e.g., a water tank) and applying a uniform pressure (e.g., hydraulic pressure) to a surface area of the package. With little to no heat treatment, the intensity and duration of pressure can effectively destroy pathogenic microorganisms in the product by interrupting their cellular functions. Thus, unlike traditional pasteurization, HPP can pasteurize heat sensitive products. Additionally, the absence of heat treatment during HPP can facilitate the retention of freshness, flavor, color, and nutrients of packaged foods. HPP also extends the shelf life of products compared to conventional gas flush packaging, and generally reduces the process time of traditional pasteurization. However, conventional HPP packages include little to no free space since the application of high pressure (e.g., 87,000 psi (5,998 bar)) compresses packaging materials. If the package includes free space, the high pressure can cause packaging materials and hermetic seals to rupture. Thus, conventional HPP packaging is generally suited for products having mostly homogenous consistencies (e.g., guacamole, applesauce, etc.) that do not require free space within packages for the separation of distinct sections and/or components.